Unrequited
by Infinite Harmony
Summary: "I suffer from girlnextdooritis where the guy is friends with you and that's it." A one-sided Susan/Neville story.


_Disclaimer: Any and everything you recognize is J.K Rowling's. Plot, Characters, Setting etc._

* * *

I was eleven when I first realized I loved him. When I knew he was the only one for me. We grew up together. We were best friends. Me, headstrong Susan Bones who always spoke before thinking, and him, the shy, quiet, and thoughtful Neville Longbottom. Love works in funny ways, thats for sure.

~0o0~

It was the end first year, the leaving feast. I was a Hufflepuff. I had hoped ever so much that Neville would be sorted with me but of course he wasn't. He was put in Gryffindor the house of the brave. Not many thought him brave but I knew. He always was protecting me from the taunts of others.

This was just his chance at proving his worth. Showing the world he was as courageous as I knew he was. Though the whole school knew he was brilliant now. Dumbledore announced it to the entire school.

Was it wrong that I felt a pinch of jealousy when Lavender and Parvati kissed his cheek? Did he like them? I was starting to think he had forgotten about me but right when I was about to give up hope he would come back. My sweet protector.

I had nothing to be jealous about. Nothing at all.

~0o0~

Summer was a wondrous season. The flowers were in bloom and the sun warmed our frozen bones. Not even Sirius Black escaping could faze the moment I was having with Neville. We sat together at the small creek in my garden. Swift, cool water past over our feet.

"Neville what's wrong?" His thin lips were set in a frown.

"Suze, promise me we'll stay friends. No matter what?"

I nodded my head, "Of course."

"Good… Good."

He was still my sweet Neville even if we've barely seen or spoken to each other in months. I was starting to get worried. If we stopped contacted I would most definitely break. I needed him. Even if I was just his best friend.

~0o0~

My eyes were squinted tightly. Neville was fighting an honor duel against Malfoy. And he appeared to be losing. Internally cursing him I opened my eyes a crack when the spells had stopped. What was wrong with bloody Gryffindors?

I could feel my heart stop. Malfoy was stunned on the ground his wand strewn on the floor. Then there was Neville. He had his arms wrapped around Padma Patil and they were snogging. I mean really snogging.

Everything slowed. I swear I could hear the inaudible cracking of my heart. I could feel the burn in my eyes. My lips pursed and I turned away. I promised myself to ignore Neville Longbottom. To ignore Gryffindors.

~0o0~

As soon as Madame Pomfrey let me enter the hospital wing I ran in. There lying on a bed all to still for my liking was Neville. Forgetting any previously made promises I rushed over. He just had to be the hero again. Now he was hurt who knows how bad.

I started thinking as I stroked his hair. Maybe there was chance for us to work. I could never hate him or ignore him. I loved him plain and simple. So what if I wasn't sure how he felt. I made a new revolution here. To be there for him, crazy plans and all.

~0o0~

He was our leader through darkness. A beacon of light. I never even noticed him and Hannah getting closer.

~0o0~

The final battle was upon us. In front of the ranks was Neville his brooding handsome figure easily recognisable among the rest of us. We fought hard. I saw friends fall down. Monsters who murdered my family fell at my hand.

It was hard. It was rough. It was life. My only surviving thought through it all was Neville and how we could be together. A love deeply intertwined in my brain.

~0o0~

I felt hollow. I held the tears in. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. Hannah needed me to be happy for her and Neville. They expected me to be happy for my two best friends love. But how could I be? I loved Neville. I thought it was going to be us two forever.

No matter how I looked at it I could tell they were deeply in love and they deserved happiness. I couldn't help the deep anger boiling inside. The hate I felt momentarily. Then I remembered an old conversation I had.

I promised to be Neville's best friend as long as we lived and I would be. He needed me. For once I knew he loved me. Still I could feel the bittersweet feeling wash over me and I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I was alone.

All I would ever be was the girl next door.

* * *

Comments?


End file.
